immortalisguildfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crossing
This section covers the events leading to and following The Crossing as well as the occourance itself. Anything in italic are explanations not known In-Character, but included for further understanding. The Prison Immortalis spent much time in Ulduar, researching the Old Gods and became aware of Pandaria’s existence, as it was the site of more Titan installations, including a prison. During the Pandaren campagin, Immortalis located this prison deep beneath the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, learning that it housed the Echo of Y’Shaarj: the ‘ghost’ of the Old God. Y’Shaarj was the only Old God to be killed by the Titans as they learned that the cost was too high. Old Gods cannot be killed in the traditional sense as they are pan-dimensional beings; their physical forms explode, their last ‘breaths’ become manifest, the psychic scream of death kills, etc. This is why the Titans began to imprison Old Gods rather than kill them. '' Immortalis decided to leave the prison alone, knowing what it held. The Breach and Battle On the evening before the fourth Anniversary of the founding of Immortalis, Wrathion and his forces breached the prison, releasing Norushen and the Echo of Y’Shaarj, causing widespread destruction to the Vale. Nearby Immortalis forces were first on the scene and engaged in combat with Corrupted Norushen and the Echo of Y’Shaarj. The resulting battle was catastrophic. Many members of Immortalis were killed and the battle seemed hopeless. A desperate decision was made to use the Re-originator: a device reverse engineered from one found in the Halls of Origination. The resulting explosion wiped the Echo from existence and caused localised space-time to shatter. Immortalis, at the epicenter of the explosion, were expunged from their current reality and shunted to a parallel reality. A New Existence Immortalis then found themselves inserted into a world where they did not previously exist and without the resources or recognition they previously had. They have been grafted into a reality where the members of Athanatoi were presumed dead in the fight to protect Stormwind against Deathwing. ''This is a result of a probability equation - the void left by most (if not all) of the members were killed, left it as an opportune target reality, as it would cause the least amount of discrepancies in the laws of the universe. A general malaise settled on the guild as the members found themselves becoming depressed and detached from the world, due to losing friends and family in the transition. The Primarch seemed lost in depression as well and unmotivated to keep the members gathered and focused. Around the fifth anniversary of the guild, a year after The Crossing, the disturbance caused by the reality shift resonated and caused the members to start fading. Some even seemed to flicker in and out of existence before a gathering was called to find the cause for this disturbing condition. After conferring with an envoy of the Bronze Dragonflight and through several experiments within the Archives, it was determined that the tabard, or the rune thereon, seems to be what the re-originator used as a key to transfer the members of Immortalis to safety. This new universe seemed to be rejecting the Immortalis members and it was recommended that members should wear their tabards at all times, to keep anchored to this plane of existence, until making firm ties to this world and it's inhabitants. Immortalis now works to create connections to other organisations and make their mark on this universe. The Old Universe and Transferring No one yet knows what happened to the guild's original universe, nor if it still exists at all. In fact the universe '''does '''exist and anyone putting on or even touching the Immortalis tabard in that universe will be shifted over to this one. This means anyone still wishing to transfer servers and join us on Argent Dawn can still do so In-Character. Please contact Zelcandor or Dominique if you have any questions about transferring.